A Sasuke and Sakura Retrospec
by SpifsterMcScribbles
Summary: A more detailed View of the Life of Their Lives[SasuSaku]. Somethings Different and Most things the Same Eithe way Entertaining.


This is going to be an Unorthodox Story, of Romance , Life and Friendship-with some humor-

-Like most stories do, this one starts out with that age old phrase , Once Upon a Time. Only this Tale is not as Old As time. And Soo it begins…

Once Upon a time there was a naturally Pink Haired girl who was yet again about to sleep in and be late for training.

"_Just A Small Town Girl,_

_Livin' in a Lonely World_

_-She Took the midnight Train_

_Going Any-where-"_

-Grumble-

Haruno Sakura's alarm clock went off and this is what she wakes up to, Journey(Is there a better way to wake up? Tell me Please!). She Rolls over and hit's the snooze button to her Pucci radio alarm clock. And she rolls over fluffing her head into the mass comforts of her Bubble gum pink comforters.

Five minutes pass.

Six Minutes Pass.

Seven minutes we get interrupted.

"SAKURA! WAKE THE HELL UP!", Mom once again having to wake her daughter up, knowing that she is terrible at the morning rituals. Sakura rolls over and utters some incoherent fresh morning vocabulary [God damnit, holy shit and ASS.

"AlRIGHT MA, IM UP! HAPPY!?!?!GEEZE YOUR SO ANNOYING!"

8 Minutes and the Snooze resounds. - Poor Alarm Clock, Never seen that wall coming at it so fast - SMASH.

As Sakura Rolls out of her bed and heads out of her room across the hall to the bathroom she hears the Door bell Ring. Ding Dong _"Hmmm wonder who that might be… Ahh nvm need to shower"_, and into the warm steamy shower she went - Finishing up that song she woke up to, what was it again? Oh yea….

"_Just a City Boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the Midnight Train going anywhere"_

Mrs. Haruno Opened the door to reveal a black haired boy clad in a navy blue high collared shirt, who looked up ever so timidly with his arms crossed to utter a "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Haruno-San". "Good morning dear! Come in come in, She will be out of her shower really quickly" And so Sasuke Uchiha steps in hearing Sakura Yelling/singing in her shower.

He raises his eye brows at this and wonders, yes because that is all he can do is wonder what his friend and team mate is up to. [For those of you wondering, the Uchiha Massacre Only left Sasuke with his Older brother, Itachi IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR IT HERE

A few minutes passed after Sasuke had taken a seat in the living room and hear Sakura moving about upstairs.

"Sasuke dear would you like something to eat or drink? You really should eat something before you guys go off to training I mean…"

"No thank you, Our teacher said not to eat before coming to training today - we would vomit he said" telling Sakura's mom this made her do the brow lifting this time.

"Good morning Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura stated happily as she skipped her way down the stairs grabbing her things and slipping her sandals on.

"Let's go! We are gonna be late!" Sakura of all people was not the one to be telling anyone this. "Bye ma!" "By Haruno-San" they both stated as they rushed out the house. "Ok you two be careful and train hard but not too hard I don't want you guys to get hurt you know!"

"Your mother is crazy Sakura, how are we supposed to train and become ninjas with out getting hurt?"

"Oh I don't know She is just being a mother I suppose...Oh I mean…I'm sorry"

With that said Sasuke gripped his fist tighter and gritted his teeth, as they paced faster to the training grounds. "What ever…" he told her indifferently but not meaning to be.

"Sasuke …I'm really sorry I didn't mean to upset-"

"LISTEN I SAID WHAT EVER NOW LEAVE IT A LONE" he yelled at her with harsh eyes. She looked at him in awe with her mouth slightly agape but realized that she hit a soft spot and that he was allowed to respond like this. She took a deep breath and walked up to catch up to him, trailing behind him slightly. She would prove to him that Not all was lost and that she would be there to take care of him in what ways she could.

6 a.m. was far too early in the morning for either of them

Both have made their way to the training grounds which happened to be over a bridge with a stream under it. Sasuke had made his way to stand near a pole with his arms crossed looking out off into the distance and Sakura had made her way to sit at the foot of that pole, her head resting in her palm ash she looked up the road to see the epitome of the morning coming at them full speed ahead.

"SAKURA-CHAN! OHAYOU!!!!!!SASUKE TEME!! TEME!"

Both watched him steam over to them as they just eyed him. "Do you have to be so loud Naruto…" Sakura somewhat scolding him with closed eyes.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you guys knew I was coming that's all…" Poor Naruto had always felt out of place . "Dobe", that was it the challenge of a glare contest- which only lasted a good 2 minutes before they shrugged it off with their arms folded looking away from each other.

One Hour passes by with No sign of their teacher

"Where the hell is He…." Sakura got up from the ground both her legs aching and nearly lost her balance before Sasuke helped to catch her position. "Thanks…"-Blush- she looked away and down to her now interesting toes, he just looked at her and didn't know what to think of it. But someone did know what to think of it, As Naruto Grinned at this looking at Sasuke Help Catch her as he chuckled -inwardly that is.

Two Hours Pass by and Still nothing.

Three Hours and still nothing, Time to catch ZzzZzz Sakura decides.

Just as she is about to doze off, A poof and a cloud of smoke appear dissipating to reveal Their teacher , Hatake Kakashi.

"Good morning guys! Missed my bus and all…"

"…"

"…"

"…wtf…"

"Well today you guys are going to practice some of your hand to hand technique because quite frankly, You guys suck at it, and Yeah you guys better believe it." he told them with a nice smile plastered, visible only with his one eye .

"…"

"…"

"…wtf…"

"_Don't Stop believing!_

_Hold onto that Feeling"_

"First up to have at it are…Sasuke and Naruto…" Both of them got this glint in their eyes when he said they'd be first to spar as they made their way to the center of the grassy field.

"Remember I don't want you guys to kill each other but, really improve on your counters and defense - winner gets treated to Ramen…" "YES!" "…"

"Ok ready GO!". Sakura just sat under the shade of a tree and watched the two of them going at it. Kakashi sat on a branch from that same tree reading his little orange book of many pictures. "Wow they are both really good!" Sakura said out loud, staring at Sasuke who was by now building up a sweat which glistened in the sun making his bangs look more slick…OoooOOo She was staring him down now.

After about 20 minutes of the two of them sparing Sasuke managed to land a solid kick into Naruto's Stomach which got him to double over gasping for air. At this Sasuke looked to Naruto with a "Hmmph" and Sakura could nearly feel Naruto's pain gasping for air. "Kakashi! Help Naruto he's Hurt!" "Wah?…Oh right…Uhh Okay boys that's enough!"

Kakashi helped Naruto off the ground and to catch his breath as he walked him over to the side. As Sasuke just Stared at him then found his way to looking directly at Sakura who just stared blankly at him with her fists curled under her chin.

"Okay boys, that was good. Now Sakura and me are going to do some one on one Training. You guys take a brake in the mean time". At hearing this Sakura Freaked out "But Sensei I - I- Can't face you!" she stated nervously "Don't worry I'll go easy on you". Sakura still wasn't too convinced but She knew he wouldn't do anything too destructive to her, she looked at Naruto who was breathing steadily and had a busted lip then to Sasuke who looked at her nodding his head approvingly, then smiled at him and ran to the field.

Training did not end until the sun was down and the moon was high.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- Hope you guys enjoyed it. Im Experimenting with formats on how the story is going to be structured either way Its to be enjoyable and Next Chapter will have fuller Character Developement -


End file.
